Please, Blink!
by Eleam-Greylys
Summary: Bonjour. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Voulez vous être mon ami? Il ne vous suffit que de cligner!
1. Dans l'ombre

Hey! Cette fanfiction est une sorte de teste, alors si elle vous a plu n'hésitez pas à faire une Rewiew!(ps: désolé pour les fautes, je ne suis qu'humaine!^^)

Cet univers et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Il faisait bien sombre ce soir là, dans la rue Bottom. Il faisait souvent sombre dans cette rue. Elle qui était, il y a une cinquantaine d'années, chaleureuse et pleine de monde. Elle était devenu, par une raison que tout le monde connaissait, triste et déserte. La raison était elle même écrite sur une petite pancarte de métal rouillé accrochée sur un mur :

« Hommage aux disparus de la rue Bottom 1963-1984-1991. »

Dans cette rue, seules trois maisons étaient encore habitées, par des personnes bien tristes. Le 18b abritait une famille, autrefois banale, jusqu'à la disparition subite de deux de ses membres. Au 19b logeait un homme seul et veuf. La troisième et dernière personne à vivre dans cette rue sordide,était la vieille Mme Hiddson, qui étaient veuve elle aussi depuis une vingtaine d'années. Tous avaient connu les disparus. D'autres familles brisées étaient parties recommencer leur vie ailleurs. Mais malgré les années passées à chercher, personnes n'avait découvert la raison de toutes ces disparitions subites. En cinquante ans, quatre personnes s'étaient volatilisées, sans laisser une seule trace de leur passage. Leur dernière action avant de disparaître avait été de passer dans la petite ruelle perpendiculaire sans nom, qui finissait sur un cul-de-sac. Certains parlaient de fantômes, d'autres d'extraterrestres, mais aucun n'était sûr. Le mystère restait entier depuis maintenant un demi-siècle.

Mais ce qu'aucun ne savait, c'était que la raison de leur disparition se trouvait dans cette petite ruelle anonyme, aux yeux de tous. _Il_ était le coupable de leur disparition. Quatre personnes avaient un jour, tour à tour, été trop curieux. Quatre personnes avaient un jour, tour à tour, décider d'aller voir de plus près cette statue d'ange se cachant les yeux. Mais aucun n'était revenu. Pourtant, nombreux spécialistes avaient explorés cette ruelle. Tous étaient revenus intacts. Aucun ne soupçonnait la statue, car aucun ne se doutait que cette dernière était vivante.

Il faisait bien sombre ce soir là, dans la rue Bottom. J'attendais Mr Nightingale avec enthousiasme. Je savais qu'il comptait venir. La disparition de sa femme le rendait fou au fur et à mesure des années. Il voulait absolument connaître la vérité, qui se cachait dans cette ruelle qu'il fixait jours et nuits depuis la disparition de Sally. Mais depuis quelques semaines, ils semblait vouloir de plus en plus s'approcher de moi. Je m'impatientais au fil des jours. J'étais tellement pressé qu'il vienne. J'avais même du mal à retenir mon sourire par moment, ce qui était assez handicapant, car cela le dissuadait de venir. Je mourrais d'envie de le toucher, qu'il me regarde dans mes yeux de pierre et que je puisse voir son regard à lui, plein de peur, sachant ce que je m'apprêterais à faire. Qu'ils sont drôles ces humain ! Dommage que je ne puisse pas rire, c'est l'une des choses qui me manque le plus !

J'avais arrêté d'attendre Mme Hiddson depuis le début de son Alzheimer, il y a un an. Je n'étais même plus sûr qu'elle se souvienne encore de Jim, son vieux mari que je lui ai pris il y a cinquante ans. Il y a un an, je me demandais encore si elle allait le rejoindre, car chaque matins, en prenant son lait, elle fixait ma ruelle, et quelques fois, s'y approchait d'un air que j'adorais ! Mais maintenant, elle était beaucoup moins drôle. Elle tricotait toute la journée, et oubliait même d'aller chercher son lait.

Mais le plus rigolo, c'était le petit Harry, qui s'arrêtait tous les jours devant ma ruelle, et me fixait pendant de longues minutes. Il m'impressionnait ce petit ! Il était capable de garder les yeux ouverts très longtemps sans cligner, contrairement à la plupart des humains. Dommage que ses frères n'aient pas eu cette compétence... Le pauvre petit les avait vu disparaître sous ses yeux alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans ! Cet événement a dû le traumatisé je pense. Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès, je le jure sur mes ailes ! Ses deux frères se sont approchés de moi et je me suis empressé des les prendre, les enfants sont les meilleurs, ils n'ont pas encore beaucoup vécu ! Mais je n'avais pas remarqué le petit Harry, caché derrière son grand frère, et le temps que je réagisse, il était parti ! C'est dommage, plus ils sont jeunes plus ils sont délicieux ! Et voilà le petit qui retournait chez sa mère en pleurant, et en racontant avoir vu ses frères disparaître à cause de la statue, c'est à dire moi. Évidemment, personne ne l'a cru, et le pauvre voit son psychologue toutes les semaines !

Oh ! Voilà ce bon vieux Nightingale qui s'est enfin décidé à rejoindre sa bien aimée. Je ne sais pas si je vais l'envoyer à la bonne époque, je ne suis pas très fort avec ce genre de chose ! Le voilà qui traverse la rue, et ...Tiens, quel est ce bruit ? Il me semble bien le connaître ! Serais-ce ? Ah non ! Il va encore s'en mêler ! Je sens que je vais très bientôt avoir de la visite, et je devrais me tenir prêt pour accueillir mon «vieil ami ».

Mr Nightingale s'arrêta soudainement, les yeux rond, le regard plein de peur. Il venait de se cogner contre quelque chose. Une grande boîte bleue qui venait de se matérialisé sur le trottoir. Et déjà en sortait un vieil homme et une jeune femme brune, qui lui souriaient d'un regard très étrange.


	2. Nouveaux venus

Attention, possibilité de spoilers sur la saison 8, alors assurez vous d'avoir vu au moins le dernier épisode ! Bonne lecture !;)

Le Docteur s'arrêta sur le seuil du TARDIS. Il s'était une fois de plus trompé d'endroit, et Clara allait encore râler. Elle lui avait demandé de l'emmener à Barcelone pour les vacances de printemps. Elle avait définitivement besoins de repos, et rêvait de pouvoir bronzer dans du sable chaud toute la journée. Un programme qui ne plaisait pas énormément au Docteur. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. L'humanité avait, une fois de plus, faillit tomber aux mains des Cybermans, contrôlés par la plus grande psychopathe de l'univers. Clara l'avait bien aidé dans cette bataille, et y avait même perdu son petit ami. Elle avait bien le droit de choisir la destination ! Cette dernière arriva l'instant d'après derrière le Docteur et passa la tête en dehors du TARDIS .

« Je ne vois pas vraiment de sable chaud...grimaça-t-elle en apercevant le rue sinistre où le TARDIS venait d'atterrir.

-Navré Clara, dit le Docteur, je pense que le TARDIS n'a pas vraiment envie d'aller en Espagne...

-Le TARDIS ou vous ? Répliqua Clara. Où sommes nous exactement ?

-Londres, répondit le Docteur. XXIème siècle, je pense.

-Génial ! Grogna Clara. Me voici dans la même ville où je vis, la même époque ! Vous savez, je n'avais pas vraiment besoins de vous pour m'y rendre !

-Cesse d'être si pessimiste Clara ! Gronda le Docteur. Tu sais bien que le TARDIS nous emmène...

-Le TARDIS nous emmène toujours là où l'on a besoins de nous. Récita Clara. Je sais ! Vous me sortez cette excuse chaque fois que nous ne nous matérialisons pas à l'endroit prévu, c'est à dire : tout le temps !

-Exactement ! S'exclama le Docteur,ignorant les sarcasmes de la jeune femme. Ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un ici est en danger, et notre devoir est de le secourir !

-Je vous en pris Docteur, râla Clara, nous ne sommes pas des justiciers !

-Non ! Rétorqua le Docteur. Nous sommes des voyageurs du temps !

-Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, s'impatienta Clara, vous devriez plutôt vous occuper de cet homme, il est là depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, et je pense qu'il va faire un infarctus !

Il y avait en effet un homme, d'une quarantaine d'années, qui les regardait d'un air choqué, comme si il venait de voir un fantôme. Cette réaction se comprenait, il venait de voir une grande boîte bleue se matérialiser devant lui, en plein milieu du trottoir.

-Euh...mais que veux tu que je fasse au juste?marmonna le Docteur à l'adresse de Clara. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui effacer la mémoire, et j'ai oublié mon papier psychique dans le TARDIS...

-Je ne sais pas ! Murmura Clara. Improvisez !

Soudain, une idée illumina l'esprit du Docteur. Il se mit à sourire. Il avait lu quelque part qu'il était bien vu de sourire aux nouvelles rencontres. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment l'effet désiré, l'homme semblait encore plus effrayé. Il était devenu pâle, la respiration tremblante.

-Mais que faites vous?grogna Clara entre ses dents. Vous lui faites encore plus peur !

-Mais je ne fais que sourire Clara ! Répondit le Docteur en continuant de sourire.

-Je le vois bien ! Gronda Clara. Vous souriez comme un fou dangereux ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite !

Le Docteur obéit aussitôt. L'homme tremblait encore plus. Des gouttes de sueur tombaient sur son front.

-Je...marmonna le Docteur. Bonsoir ! Finit-il par dire à l'adresse de l'homme. Je suis le Docteur, voici Clara, et ma machine à voyager dans le temps.

Un instant plus tard, l'homme était à terre, évanouie. Et le Docteur semblait plutôt fière de lui.

-Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?! S'écria Clara.

-Je lui ai simplement dit la vérité. Répondit le Docteur en souriant. C'est la meilleur chose à faire dans certaines situations.

-Très bien, dit Clara, alors expliquez moi en quoi cela va nous aider de lui faire faire un malaise à un homme en pleine rue la nuit ?

-Cela va nous bien nous aider, crois moi ! Répliqua le Docteur. Demain, il se réveillera avec un gros mal de crâne et conclura que ça n'était qu'un rêve.

-Et comment allons nous savoir où il habite ? Demanda Clara. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement le laisser ici !

-Dans cette rue, beaucoup de maisons semblent abandonnées. Déclara le Docteur. Toutes, sauf trois à en voir les bouteilles de laits à l'abandon et les lumières allumées, ainsi que le courrier dans la maison à notre droite qui semble être là depuis une bonne semaine. En regardant notre homme, nous pouvons remarquer qu'il ne s'est pas rasé depuis un bon moment, et ses vêtements sales prouvent qu'il ne prend pas beaucoup soin de lui. J'en déduit donc que notre malheureux vit au 19b rue Bottom.

-Vous m'exaspérer quand vous faites ça vous savez ! Dit Clara. J'ai l'impression que vous avez pris un peu la grosse tête depuis votre dernière régénération !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit le Docteur, toujours souriant. Je n'ai fait qu'énumérer les indices et en conclure la solution.

-Vous avez simplement vu que l'homme venait de cette direction, répliqua Clara, le reste se devine facilement.

-Tu n'es pas très agréable aujourd'hui tu sais ! Gronda le Docteur, visiblement vexé. Aide moi à transporter cet homme au lieu de râler ! »

Les voyageurs du temps transportèrent le corps du pauvre homme près près de son habitation, et le déposèrent devant la porte. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, et l'homme conclurait avoir simplement trop bu la veille. Le Docteur et Clara s'en retournèrent dans le TARDIS, pensant que l'homme était la raison de leur visite dans cette rue. Mais ça ne fut pas le cas, car le TARDIS refusait d'aller autre part. Le Docteur et Clara se rendirent à l'évidence. Si ils voulaient pouvoir aller à Barcelone un jour, ils leur fallait enquêter. Le seigneur du temps gara sa machine dans une petite ruelle, endroit où personne ne pourrait la trouver, et s'en alla avec sa compagne examiner les lieux.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'ils étaient observés de très près, par un créature bien dangereuse. Je n'avais pas bougé de la nuit, me contentant de regarder la scène de mes yeux de pierre. Je souriais. Il y allait avoir enfin un peu de mouvement, dans cette rue triste et sombre. J'allais me régaler !


	3. Affaire rouverte

L'aube se levait. Mes proies allaient bientôt s'éveiller, pour reprendre leur activités humaines. Le Docteur et sa compagne avaient caché le TARDIS dans une ruelle non loin de mon entre. Le vieil homme avait sortit son tournevis sonique, et commençait à examiner les lieux.

Je regardais avec amusement le seigneur du temps déambuler dans la rue, tel un fou. Il ne semblait pas m'avoir remarquer, sans doute grâce à la faible luminosité de ma ruelle.

Contrairement à ceux de mon espèce, j'aimais beaucoup le Docteur. Je le trouvais très drôle, lui et sa ridicule boîte bleue. Chaque fois qu'il croisait ceux de mon espèce, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniqué, surtout lorsque nous étions plusieurs. Il était très simple à coincé, grâce à sa curiosité, mais beaucoup plus difficile à vaincre.

Notre passe temps favori était de l'énerver. Et je comptais bien m'amuser avec sa nouvelle apparence, qui semblait encore plus drôle que les autres ! Quand à sa compagne, elle changeait chaque fois que nous le croisions. Je me demandais souvent combien il en avait eu, et combien il en avait perdu par notre faute.

Mais le temps n'était plus aux rêveries, car ce cher Mr Nightingale s'était réveillé. Il se leva, encore tremblant, et ne fit pas attention au Docteur. Il ne semblait même pas se souvenir de lui, car il rentra immédiatement chez lui. Mais je vis bien par sa fenêtre, qu'il reprenait déjà un verre d'alcool. Et dire que j'étais à deux doigts de l'emmener. Mon attention se reporta sur le Docteur, qui semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

Le vieil homme avait en effet trouvé quelque chose, à en voir ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux globuleux, montrant qu'il était plutôt surpris. Il retourna dans le TARDIS, toujours accompagné de Clara, et n'en ressortit que trois heures plus soleil était levé, et des bruits commençaient à se faire entendre dans les rues voisines. Clara s'était changé, autrefois habillée d'une robe courte et de lunettes de soleil, elle avait adopté une tenu plus adaptée à l'environnement. Le Docteur marcha silencieusement dans la rue encore endormie, observant les maisons encore habitées.

« Et si nous allions rencontrer le voisinage ? Lança-t-il à sa compagne.

-J'aurais préféré aller directement à Barcelone, mais à en voir vos sourcils, je pense que ça n'est pas un vrai question. Répliqua Clara.

-Tu es vraiment agaçante avec ça! Gronda le Docteur.

-Je sais, dit Clara, et me le dire n'arrangera pas les choses !

-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est le TARDIS ! S'exclama le Docteur. Il refuse de partir d'ici, que veux tu que je fasse ? Tu sais comment elle est !

-Si vous saviez un peu mieux le conduire, vous sauriez comment faire ! Rétorqua Clara.

-Veux tu vraiment parler de ça maintenant Clara ? Gronda le Docteur. Je n'y suis pour rien, le TARDIS non plus d'ailleurs ! Il semble attiré. Mon tournevis a détecter beaucoup d'interférences temporelles dans cette rue, un peu comme à New York, mais en moins violent...

-A New York ? Répéta Clara sans comprendre.

-Longue histoire...murmura le Docteur. Suis moi, commençons par cette maison !

Les compagnons se dirigèrent vers une maison voisine à celle de l'homme alcoolique. Des bouteilles de laits étaient abandonnées, et on pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre une vieille dame qui tricotait une écharpe déjà bien trop longue.

Le Docteur sonna, mais ils s'aperçurent que la sonnette ne fonctionnait pas. Il frappa, mais personne n'ouvrit, il frappa une nouvelle fois, toujours personne. C'est à la troisième tentative que la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître une multitude de verrous, ainsi que derrière eux, une vieille femme pâle aux yeux livides qui les fixait sans vraiment les voir.

-Bonjours ! Déclara le Docteur. Je suis le Docteur, et voici mon assistante, Miss Oswald.

Le Docteur s'interrompit un instant, son souffle coupé par le coup de coude que sa compagne venait de lui donner.

! Grogna-t-il à l'adresse de sa compagne. Nous sommes détectives, continua le Docteur en présentant son papier psychique, et nous aimerions en savoir plus sur la rue Bottom. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ?

-Ils ont tous disparus. Déclara la vielle femme, avant de fermer la porte aux nez des deux voyageurs.

Ces derniers restèrent quelques instants devant la porte, un peu surpris, se posant encore plus de questions qu'avant leur conversation avec la vieille dame.

-Disparus ? Répéta le Docteur. Je me demande si...

-Docteur ! Appela Clara.

Le jeune femme s'était un peu éloigné du Docteur et se tenait à présent devant une petite ruelle sombre. Elle fit signe au vieil homme de s'approcher, indiquant de son doigt une petite pancarte de métal rouillé. Le Docteur le rejoint, et examina la pancarte avec curiosité.

-Ce n'est pas normal. Déclara-t-il.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Interrogea Clara.

-Durant tout le siècle dernier, il y a eu trois disparitions. Dit le Docteur. Trois disparitions ici même, dans cette rue.

-C'est peut être une coïncidence. Proposa Clara.

-Non, ça n'est jamais une coïncidence. Dit le vieil.

-Vous pensez qu'ils ont été enlevé ? Demanda Clara.

-Peut être. Répondit le Docteur.

Il recommença sa ronde dans la rue, sans faire attention à la vieille femme qui le fixait depuis sa fenêtre.

-Pourquoi eux ? Marmonna-t-il. Pourquoi cette rue ?

-Ils avaient sûrement quelque chose en commun. Dit Clara en regardant le seigneur du temps avec inquiétude. Elle se doutait bien que ces disparitions n'avaient rien de normal. Et lorsqu'on voyageait avec le Docteur, « anormal » rimait avec « extraterrestre potentiellement mortel ». Mais une voix arrêta soudain le fil de ses pensés. Clara se retourna aussitôt, suivit du Docteur qui avait sursauté en entendant ces mots. Ils se retrouvèrent alors face à face avec un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, qui les fixait d'un regard noir.

-Comment ?! Demanda le Docteur.

-Je dis : c'est _faux_. Grogna le jeune homme.

-Faux ? Répéta le Docteur. Comment ça faux ?

-Ce ne sont pas trois mais _quatre_ personnes qui ont disparus. Dit le jeune homme. Et ils n'ont pas disparu dans cette rue mais dans celle-ci. Ajouta-t-il en montrant le ruelle.

Le vieil homme observa quelques instants la ruelle. Mais elle était bien trop sombre pour y distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il reporta alors son attention sur le jeune homme qui commençait déjà à partir.

-Attends ! S'exclama le Docteur. Dis m'en plus !

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Répliqua le jeune homme. Vous n'avez pas l'air plus malin que les autres.

-Les autres quoi ?

-Vos collègues, répondit le jeune homme. Tous ces détectives, qui viennent enquêter sur ces disparitions simplement pour vous faire remarquer par les médias ! Vous et vos collègues, vous ne respectez rien ! Dégagez d'ici ! »

Le jeune homme s'en alla, laissant le Docteur et Clara, étonnés.

De mon entre, j'observais attentivement la scène, invisible à leur yeux.

Alalah ! Ce bon vieux garçon que je côtoyais depuis tant d'années maintenant. Ce jeune curieux qui, depuis la disparition de ses frères, ne cessait de me fixer chaque fois qu'il passait près de mon entre. Il avait toujours détesté ces détectives, ces policiers, ces journalistes, qui prenaient la disparition de ses frères comme une attraction pour les touristes. En presque vingt ans, jamais personne ne l'avait cru lorsqu'il affirmait qu'il avait vu ses deux frères se volatilisés. Mon pauvre petit témoin. Il était bien triste à voir.

Mais il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il venait de faire ! Il en avait trop dit au voyageurs du temps. Ces personnes étaient très curieuses, et les paroles de Harry les avaient attirés, tel Sherlock Holmes devant une scène de crime.

Qu'ils viennent ! Je les attends ! Que le jeu commence !


	4. L'interrogatoire

Intrigués par la réaction de ce garçon, le Docteur et Clara ne purent s'empêcher de chercher plus. Ils savaient qu'ils s'attiraient peut être de gros ennuis, mais ils étaient tous deux bien trop curieux pour renoncer. C'est ainsi qu'ils suivirent le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il semblait être sa demeure : une vieille maison de briques rouges, dont les volets verts ressortaient au milieu des maisons usées du quartier. Le Docteur l'avait repéré à son arrivée, comme étant l'une des trois maisons encore habitées, et son air neuf l'avait très étonné. Les voyageurs du temps attendirent quelques instant, le temps que le jeune homme soit bien rentré chez lui, et ils s'avancèrent vers la porte. Le seigneur du temps se racla la gorge, et s'apprêta à toquer,mais il fut soudain arrêté par sa compagne.

« Que comptez vous dire cette fois ? Interrogea-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'ils vont nous aider ?

-Rien, répliqua le Docteur. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Si nous voulons avoir des réponses, il faut d'abord que nous posions les question. »

Clara n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car le Docteur avait toqué, et la porte s'ouvrait déjà, laissant apparaître un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année.

« Bonjours...dit-il d'un air intrigué. Puis-je vous aider ?

-Oui ! Répondit le Docteur avec empressement. Nous aimerions en savoir plus sur les disparitions qui ont eu lieu dans votre rue.

-Qui êtes vous au juste ? Demanda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils presque aussi épais que ceux du Docteur.

-Nous sommes détectives ! Déclara le Docteur en présentant son papier psychique. Je suis le Docteur, et voici mon assis...

-Sa patronne, Clara Oswald. Coupa Clara avec un grand sourire.

Le Docteur fixa sa compagne durant quelques secondes, assez surpris par ce changement de grade.

-Auriez vous quelques informations à nous donner?poursuivit Clara sans faire attention aux sourcils du Docteur qui venaient à nouveau de se froncé.

-Euh...oui oui entrez. S'empressa de répondre l'homme. Chérie ! Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'une personne inconnue.

Cette dernière arriva. Une femme du même âge que l'homme, qui adressa un salut de la tête aux nouveaux venus, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là.

-Des détectives. Expliqua l'homme. De UNIT.

Le Docteur redressa un peu la tête lorsqu'il entendit ce titre, et il soupira. Encore le papier psychique qui faisait des siennes.

-Encore?s'étonna le femme. Vous êtes pourtant déjà venus il y quelques années.

-Oui mais...Miss Oswald et moi même reprenons l'enquête. Improvisa le Docteur. Pourrions-nous vous poser quelques question ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Répondit la femme. Venez installez vous. Ajouta-t-elle en leur montrant des fauteuils. Puis-je vous servir une tasse de thé ?

-Non merci. Répondirent en cœur les deux détectives en s'installant chacun dans un fauteuil. -Mettons nous tout de suite au travail ! Ajouta le Docteur. Pourriez vous d'abord nous parlez un peu de vous ? Vos nom pour commencer ?

-Je suis Malcolm Wainwright , et voici ma femme Katie. Raconta l'homme. Nous vivons ici depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années maintenant.

-Nous sommes arrivés peu après la naissance de Harry, notre fils.

-Est-il fils unique ? Demanda le Docteur

-Mais bon sang vous vous moquez de moi ! S'écria Malcolm.

-Chérie calme toi ! Lui murmura sa femme.

De leur côté, ni le Docteur ni Clara ne comprenaient ce qu'il se passait. Mais ils en avaient une vague idée.

-Écoutez monsieur « Docteur » où je ne sais quoi, gronda Malcolm. Mes deux fils ont disparus, et cela fait maintenant VINGT ANS que j'attends des explications ! J'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais. Je subit des centaines d'interrogatoires. UNIT se dit expert en toutes sortes de phénomènes étranges, et pourtant vous n'avez toujours pas retrouver mes fils !

Sur ces mots, l'homme se leva et sortit silencieusement de la pièce, laissant sa femmes et les deux détectives confus.

-Je...Je pense que vous devriez partir à présent. Conclu Katie Wainwright en désignant la porte d'entrée. Je vous prierais d'excuser mon mari, il est un peu à cran quand on parle des gar...

Elle fit une pause. De toute évidence, ces vingt années n'avaient pas suffit à lui faire avaler la perte. Clara le devina, et sans attendre la fin de la phrase, elle quitta la maison en emportant le Docteur, encore confus. Une fois dehors, ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'avaient pas passés plus d'une demie heure chez les Wainwright. Sans un mot, les compagnons se dirigèrent vers le TARDIS. Une fois entrer dans son vaisseau, le Docteur s'élança sur la console et commença à tapoter des coordonnées sur le clavier. Il avait un regard très familier à Clara. Le regard qu'il faisait lorsqu'il trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Où allons nous ? S'enquit Clara.

-Là où l'on pourras trouver les réponses à toutes nos questions, Déclara le Docteur avec un grand sourire. À UNIT. Ajouta-t-il, avant de tirer sur le levier, faisant disparaître le vaisseau, et chavirer les voyageurs du temps.

Lorsque je vit la boîte bleue disparaître, je ne put m'empêcher d'exprimer un certain remord. J'étais plutôt déçu. Mon « ami » seigneur du temps s'en allait déjà, sans même avoir jouer quelques minutes avec moi ! Je n'avais même pas pus ne serais-ce que l'effrayer. Je n'avais même pas pus lui prendre sa jolie compagne ! Mais soit ! J'étais débarrassé de lui au moins ! C'était le principale. Je retrouvais enfin ma bonne vieille Mme Hiddson, scrutant une fois de plus par la fenêtre, la rue calme. Elle avait sans doute été alertée par le bruit de la boîte. Mais très vite, elle oublia, et retourna se concentrer sur son tricot. Mr Nightingale, quand à lui, ouvrait une nouvelle bouteille de whisky. Avec un peu de chance, il reviendrait ce soir ! Et celle fois, le seigneur du temps ne pourrait pas le sauver de mes griffes. Je me régalais rien que d'y penser !


	5. La mallette

Ce soir là, comme chaque soir de la semaine, Jim Hiddson rentrait à pied du travail. Cela faisait plus de 10 ans qu'il économisait pour s'acheter une de ces belles voitures noir que l'on croisait de plus en plus dans les rues de Londres. Suite à cette maudite guerre qui avait fait tant de victimes, Jim n'avait qu'un rêve en tête : se construire une vie paisible avec sa femme, une belle maison, et son rêve d'enfant, une voiture.

Mais la vie fut plutôt dure pour le pauvre homme, qui peinait à trouver un travail qui lui permettrai cet achat. Il devint postier, comme son défunt père, et se maria à la seule femme qui voulait bien de lui. Sa modeste demeure était située dans un quartier peu connu de Londres, où s'installaient quelques familles ayant peu de moyens.

Mais même si son métier ne le permettait pas, ou encore qu'il n'y ai pas la place pour une voiture dans la rue Bottom, Jim continuait de rêver. Tous les soirs, en marchant dans la froide soirée, le petit homme pensait au véhicule qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il imaginait sa couleur brillante, son intérieur luxueux, son moteur, qui l'aiderait à traverser sa petite vie monotone.

Et chaque soirs ses rêves s'enfuyaient lorsqu'il franchissait la porte de sa petite maison. Jim se contentait de vivre le moment présent avec son épouse.

Dans la cuisine l'attendait la jeune femme, Jeanne, qui faisait la cuisine en chantonnant. Patiente, mais peu intelligente, la belle Jeanne était follement amoureuse de Jim, mais ils n'avaient pas exactement le même rêve d'enfant. Chaque fois qu'elle cuisinait, ou faisait le ménage, la jeune dame imaginait à côté d'elle, des petits marmots qui chahutaient. Mais comme son mari, son rêve était impossible. En effet, quelques années plus tôt, la pauvre Jeanne avait découvert qu'elle ne pouvait porter ces enfants qu'elle désirait tant.

Depuis cette découverte, la chère dame agissait comme son mari : elle se contentait de ce qu'elle avait, vivant le moment présent, tout en gardant toujours en tête son rêve irréalisable.

Ce couple était peut être sans argent, sans objectifs, mais au moins ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, et cela suffisait. Ils étaient très heureux, dans leur petite maison. Le quartier était très calme, et les voisins tous très sympathiques ! Personne ne se rendaient compte qu'ils étaient observés par le plus redoutable prédateur qui puisse exister.

Ces pauvres humains étaient pathétiques. Ils couraient tous après des rêves inaccessibles. J'étais loin d'imaginer qu'en arrivant sur Terre, je trouverais des êtres si bêtes et si tristes !

J'avais le devoir de les aider. Après tout, j'avais été créé pour cela ! Et je ne demandais en échange, que leur _vie_.

Un soir tout à fait semblable aux précédents, Jim Hiddson rentrait du travail dans cette soirée glaciale, pour retrouver sa chère et tendre. Sa tête, comme toujours, était pleine de carrosseries, de moteur diesel, et de fauteuils en cuire. Mais alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte de sa demeure, un détail effaça l'automobile de ses pensées. Cela faisait plus de 10 ans qu'il habitait cette petite maison, et pourtant il n'avait jamais remarquer la sombre ruelle d'en face. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire, jamais fait attention, trop préoccupé par ses rêves impossibles.

Mais cette fois ci, un bruit déclina son attention.

Quelque chose avait bougé.

Quelque chose habitait la sombre ruelle d'en face.

Mr Hiddson serra très fort sa mallette entre ses doigts, comme pour prendre son courage à deux mains, et s'avança prudemment dans le noir.

Le danger n'était pas ce qu'il préférait. La plupart du temps, il s'enfuyait plutôt que de l'affronter. Mais une étrange impression l'attirait dans l'obscurité de la ruelle. Une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant.

Derrière lui, sa femme regardait par la fenêtre de la cuisine, intrigué par les agissements de son mari. Ce dernier s'enfonça encore et encore dans l'obscurité, jusqu'à devenir invisible aux yeux de son épouse.

Elle entendit soudain un cri, de la voix de son mari, suivit d'un craquement terrifiant, qui retentit dans la nuit noir. Le jeune dame, pétrifiée, n'eut d'autre choix que sauter sur le téléphone. Mais quand la police arriva sur les lieux, le pauvre homme fut introuvable.

En premier lieu, les gendarmes ne la crurent pas. Elle était somnolente, et racontait avec insistance que son mari s'était volatilisé, dans l'obscurité d'une petite ruelle.

Mais quand on retrouva la mallette du pauvre dans un cul-de-sac, les policiers ne purent s'empêcher de s'en inquiéter. Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard que l'on annonça sur tous les journaux de Londres la disparition de Mr Jim Hiddson, qui serait la première de nombreuses autres.


	6. Les journaux

Cela faisait plusieurs dizaines d'années maintenant que Mr Hiddson avait disparu. Ce phénomène très étrange n'avait, en premier lieu, pas fait beaucoup de bruit à Londres. Mais quelques mois plus tard, une nouvelle disparition fut annoncée : celle d'un jeune étudiant de médecine, qui avait élu domicile dans la rue Bottom quelques semaines plus tôt.

C'est un passant, sous le choque, qui raconta à tous les policiers la même histoire : le jeune homme, qui semblait rentrer d'une soirée bien arrosée, avait pénétré la petite ruelle sombre avec un étrange regard, mais en était jamais ressortit. Le passant précisait, à chaque interview, avoir entendu un craquement, puis un cri, plus un silence très angoissant.

Au début, les policiers supposaient un canular. Mais ce ne fut que trois jours plus tard, que tous les journaux de Londres diffusèrent un nouvelle très étrange : la découverte d'une tombe portant le nom du disparu, datant du XIXème siècle.

Les policiers étaient encoretous certains d'un canular de très haute qualité, mais cela suffit tout de même pour enflammer toute la presse durant plus d'une mois. Ce phénomène aurait pu lui aussi tomber dans l'oubli, si il ne s'était pas à nouveau produit.

En effet, un mois plus tard, une histoire très similaire apparue dans les journaux. Celle d'un jeune homme, très semblable au précédent, qui avait décidé d'épater sa compagne en pénétrant lui aussi dans la ruelle, avec pour seule arme une lampe de poche.

Evidemment, cette dernière s'éteignit très vite, laissant le pauvre jeune homme sans défense. Et ce ne fut qu'au bout de trois minutes et cinquante secondes, que le célèbre craquement retentit, emportant le jeune homme apeuré dans un cri qui fit fuir la compagne.

Mais ce ne fut qu'un parmi tant d'autres. En effet, beaucoup d'hommes du même âge se risquèrent dans ma ruelle, et tous périrent sans exceptions. Ils furent si nombreux, que la presse les surnomma « Les hommes de la rue Bottom ».

Ce nom très peu original que l'on m'avait attribué seulement pour les rimes, glaça le sang de tout Londres durant plus d'un mois. Mais ce n'était pas ma faute si seul les hommes osaient m'affronter ! Peut être étaient-ils très courageux, ou très bêtes. Tout comme leurs compagnes, qui étaient elles, soit peureuses, soit bien plus intelligentes que leurs amis.

Ce surnom changea au bout d'un an. Car ce fut cette fois-ci un ballon qui fut retrouvé dans la sombre ruelle. Ce ballon appartenait à une petite fille, vivant elle aussi dans la rue Bottom. La petite Emily n'avait pas fait attention à l'endroit où l'avait emmené son ballon, et s'était très vite retrouvée sur toutes les première pages des journaux, en tant que « La victime du pédophile bisexuel ». Encore une fois, un nom complètement idiot, sans doute à cause d'un auteur qui n'avait pas d'idée... Néanmoins, il effraya à nouveau tous les habitants de Londres pendant encore plus longtemps que le précédent ! Il fut très efficace, car en moins de deux moi, la moitié des habitants de la rue Bottom avaient quittés les lieux.

Je dois avouer que j'étais très déçu. Moi qui comptait me régaler de toutes ces familles si belles et heureuses !

Mais heureusement, quelques familles qui n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour partir, « résistaient encore et toujours à l'envahisseur », qui dans ce cas, étaient les journalistes qui sillonnaient la rue Bottom toute la semaine.

Je réussis d'ailleurs à en attraper quelques uns ! Ils furent mes seuls victimes à ne pas vivre dans la rue Bottom. Mais j'étais obligé, ces malotrus perturbaient mes proies, et en faisaient même fuir quelques unes ! Je me devais de les défendre ! C'est pourquoi une poignée de ces idiots furent pris dans mon filet, et cela suffit à faire partir les autres.

Mais le problème perdura quand même, car à cause de ces idiots de la presse, beaucoup moins de personnes osaient s'aventurer dans mon entre.

Les disparitions se stoppèrent dix ans encore, et nombreux furent les idiots à croire que le « pédophile bisexuel » était mort.

C'est alors que recommença la chasse, sous le nom de « La disparition de Miss Sally Nightingale ».


	7. L'appareil photo

**Hey ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Je vous demande pardon, voyez, j'étais trop occupé à regarder la saison 9 de notre chère série !**

 **Pour le chapitre qui va suivre, je tiens à rappeler que les personnages ne sont pas ceux de la série. Ils ont simplement les mêmes noms.**

 **Ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas, à mon grand désespoir.**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

Cela faisait un an déjà que les disparitions de la rue Bottom avaient fais la une de tous les journaux londoniens. Mais, comme toutes les histoires de ce genre, ces phénomènes étaient tombés dans l'oublie. Malgré cela, la rue Bottom, autrefois très fréquentée par les étudiants et jeunes mariés, avait perdu la moitié de ses habitants. Les journalistes aussi avaient fuis la rue, suite à la disparition de plusieurs de leurs collègues. La rue Bottom était alors passée d'un lieu chaleureux et familial à une allée sinistre et vide de toute vie. Plus personne ne sortait après 19h, de peur de finir comme le pauvre Jim. Plus aucun étudiant ne désirait habiter dans les studios autrefois si demandés. La rue était déserte. Il n'y avait absolument personne. Personne ? Si, il y avait quelqu'un tapis dans l'ombre.

Sally fixait la ruelle noire depuis plus d'une heure, notant les moindres détails. Elle avait fait exprès d'acheter la maison la plus proche du lieu où avaient eu lieu les disparitions. Bien sûr, Larry n'avait pas tout de suite accepté l'idée de vivre à deux pas d'un lieu si sordide, mais il avait très vite changé d'avis en voyant le prix de la maison et le contenu du compte en banque. En effet, rue hantée rimait avec rue soldée.

La jeune curieuse passait ses journées entière les yeux rivés sur la ruelle sombre. Son mari n'arrêtait pas de la traiter de parano, mais elle s'en fichait. Un grand mystère régnait sur les évènements de la rue Bottom, et elle adorait ça ! C'était sinistre, incompréhensible, exactement ce qui faisait frissonner Londres, et rendait la jeune femme plus heureuse que jamais.

Au départ, elle était devenu journaliste pour pouvoir user de sa curiosité, si souvent reprochée dans son enfance, comme d'un atout de taille pour sa carrière. Mais quand elle avait entendu parler de cette histoire le disparitions, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de transformer sa curiosité en désir hardant de vérité. Elle était déterminer à trouver le coupable, par tous les moyens possibles.

Malheureusement, cette motivation fut difficile à garder. Seuls trois ou quatre personnes étaient restés dans la rue Bottom après ces phénomènes inexpliqués, et la moitié refusait de lui parler.

Sally avait bien sûr interroger Mme Hiddson, seule témoin encore dans les parages. Mais cette dernière semblait vieillir très très mal. Elle ne sortait de chez elle que pour aller à sa séance chez le psy ou pour récupérer le lait devant sa porte. Elle était, d'après ses voisins, devenu complètement folle. Elle ne semblait pas accepter la disparition de son époux.

« Jim revient tous les jours du travail à 19h. Je l'attends toujours dans la cuisine et l'accueille toujours avec un verre de whisky. Il n'est jamais en retard pour son verre de whisky. C'est la seule chose efficace pour le détendre après le travail. Jim travaille beaucoup. Il veut s'acheter une voiture, et une plus grande maison. Avait raconté Mme Hiddson en tricotant.

-Ne lui arrivait-il jamais de rentrer plus tard que prévu ? Avait interrogé Sally en notant toutes les réponses sur son bloc-note.

-Non, jamais. Jim n'est jamais en retard. Il déteste être en retard. Il n'aime pas perdre son temps.

-Lui prévoyait-il de voyager, d'une différente vie dans l'avenir, du changement? »

La vieille dame avait à ce moment là marqué une pause. Le genre de pause qui voulait tout dire. Sally avait touché un point sensible.

« Jim déteste le changement. Il n'a pas assez d'argent pour changer quoi que ce soit, encore moins pour voyager. Il ne parle pas du futur. Jim vit le moment présent. À présent veuillez m'excuser, j'ai à faire.»

Sally vit alors la vieille femme se lever pour sortir une bouteille de whisky à moitié vide, et en verser dans un verre, pour ensuite retourner dans sa cuisine et faire à manger, pour le fantôme de son époux.

Le lendemain, Sally éloigna ses yeux de la ruelle pour la journée, afin de rendre une petite visite aux parents de la petite Emily, qui avait disparu un an avant.

Monsieur et Madame Shipton étaient autrefois des gens très chics, polis, et bienveillants. Mr Shipton était agent de police, et sa femme travaillait comme institutrice en école primaire. L'école de Emily.

Ils vivaient en harmonie avec leurs deux filles, Katie et Emily. Katie était la plus âgée des deux, et n'avait que dix ans quand sa sœur disparut. La jeune fille fut boulversé lorsqu'elle appris la nouvelle, mais pas autant que ses parents. Son père, Billy, qui autrefois était un vrai gentilhomme tourné vers sa famille, avait très vite sombré dans l'alcool. Quand à sa femme, elle démissionna, et sombra avec son mari. Katie termina dans une famille d'accueil. Ainsi se déroula la tragédie des Shipton.

Evidemment, Sally n'eut pas la possibilité de poser une seule question. Les deux alcooliques lui refermèrent la porte au nez, poussant des jurons qui firent comprendre à la jeune femme de ne plus revenir.

Et c'est ainsi que cette dernière se retrouva à nouveau assise devant cette fenêtre, à fixer toute la journée la ruelle silencieuse. Elle savait que rien n'arriverait. Il n'arrivait jamais rien dans la rue Bottom, à part les enlèvements. Les passants évitaient tous l'allée des mystères, et le peu de gens qui osaient y pénétrer n'y restaient pas plus de trois minutes.

Soudain, Sally entendit un bruit. Un craquement, semblable à ceux qu'avaient rapporté les autres journalistes et les témoins. Habituellement, ce craquement ne s'entendait que quand quelqu'un avait été enlevé. Pourtant, personne n'était passé dans la rue depuis plus d'une heure. Que se passait-il ?

Sans réfléchir, Sally s'élança dehors, son appareil photo à la main, sa lampe de poche de l'autre. Il y avait quelqu'un dans cette ruelle. Il y avait _quelque chose_ dans l'ombre. Sally le savait.

La jeune femme s'approcha lentement de la ruelle, tentant de garder son calme, et fixa l'obscurité. La rue entière était devenue silencieuse. Elle était encore plus froide et sinistre qu'avant. Sally sentit alors une présence. Un regard posé sur elle. Elle mourait d'envie de pénétrer dans la ruelle, mais elle n'osait pas bouger. Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'était pas du genre peureuse pourtant ! Et elle voulait plus que tout au monde connaître la vérité sur cette ruelle. Mais plus elle regardait à travers l'obscurité, moins elle avait envie de s'y engouffrer. C'était comme si un nuage l'enveloppait. Un nuage de peur. Qu'y avait-il dans cette maudite ruelle ?!

Soudain, un nouveau craquement se fit entendre, brisant à nouveau le silence pesant de la rue Bottom. Sally sursauta et, par réflexe, attrapa son appareil pour prendre une photo. Ce dernier eut un flash si puissant qu'il éclaira, le temps d'une seconde, la ruelle. Cet instant fut le plus terrifiant qu'ait jamais vécu la jeune femme. L'espace d'un instant, elle put apercevoir une silhouette au teint gris, telle de la pierre, la dévisager de ses grands yeux vides, un sourire au lèvre.

La journaliste retourna aussitôt chez elle, et commença à faire les cent pas dans son salon. Elle se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'elle avait vu.

Qui était cet individu ? Cette peau, aussi grise que de la pierre...

Était-il, au moins, humain ? Cela n'avait vraiment pas l'air...

Était-il l'auteur des disparitions ? Sally en était certaine !

N'avait-elle pas simplement rêver ?

N'était-ce pas juste le fruit de son imagination ?

La fatigue d'avoir attendu toute la journée ?

Sa tête lui jouait-elle des tours ?

 _Comment_ savoir ?

Dès que Larry rentra du travail, Sally lui raconta toute son aventure. Evidemment, Larry ne la crut pas. Il avait passé une journée bien trop fatigante et stressante pour entendre ces histoires abracadabrantes. Ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était le fait que Sally se soit risquée à aller dans cette maudite ruelle.

« Tu es inconsciente ! Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi ! S'écria-t-il.

-Mais écoute moi ! J'ai vu quelque chose là bas ! Un créature qui...se défendit-elle, en vain.

-Une...Une créature ? Mais tu t'entends ?! Cette histoire te rends vraiment folle ! Réveille toi bon sang, reviens à la réalité, grandis!» coupa Larry.

Mais il regretta aussitôt. De toute évidence, il l'avait blessé. Sally resta immobile, silencieuse quelques instants, avec une lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Elle était déçu de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé.

« Je...Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... tenta-t-il.

-Tu ne me crois pas ? Gronda sa femme. Evidemment que non, tu es devenu comme tous ces londoniens accrochés à leur travail, qui traitent de fou quiconque perturbera leurs petites habitudes, ou parlera de phénomène inexpliqués.

-S'il te plaît écoute moi...s'enquit Larry.

-Non ! Cette fois c'est toi qui vas m'écouter ! Si tu ne me crois pas, je peux toujours te montrer.» Rétorqua Sally.

La jeune femme attrapa son appareil, sa lampe de poche, ainsi que la main de son compagnon, et s'élança dehors en emportant ce dernier.

Il faisait nuit noire à présent. Les yeux des deux jeunes compagnons prirent quelques instants pour habituer à l'obscurité. La rue Bottom était toujours vide et silencieuse. Même le vent glacial ne faisait aucun bruit. C'était comme si le temps lui même s'était arrêté.

Sally s'avança lentement dans la ruelle, comme elle l'avait fait précédemment, tout en serrant son appareil. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pourrait apercevoir. La créature était-elle toujours là ? Malgré que ses yeux se soient habitués à l'obscurité, elle ne pouvait toujours rien voir

dans la ruelle.

De son côté, Larry n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de sa femme. Il ne voulait pas la laisser aller seule dans cette sinistre ruelle. Il savait que c'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait pas dû lui parler ainsi. Sally avait beaucoup d'imagination, mais était aussi très têtu. Quand quelqu'un la contredisait, elle faisait n'importe quoi pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort ! Et c'était justement cela qui le gênait. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas tant que tout le monde la croirait, surtout lui, son mari. Et c'était en même temps ce qu'il appréciait chez elle, sa détermination. Mais comment la laisser s'aventurer dans cette rue où tant de gens avaient été enlevés ?

« Sally attends ! s'empressa-t-il de dire quand il vit Sally s'approcher encore de la ruelle. Excuse moi pour tout ce que j'ai dis. Je te crois à présent. Viens, retournons à la maison, s'il te plaît !

-Pas avant que tu l'ais vu ! Et il ne s'agit pas que de cela. Je veux le revoir moi aussi. Je veux en savoir plus ! » répliqua la jeune femme.

Au même instant, le craquement bien connu se fit entendre. Les deux compagnons sursautèrent en même temps, et scrutèrent la ruelle. Sally lâcha la main de son mari, et leva lentement son appareil, prête à flasher. À présent, elle savait parfaitement comment cela fonctionnerait, à condition que cela marche comme la fois précédente. Elle attendit alors patiemment le second craquement. Mais rien ne vînt. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux dix minutes, qui leurs parurent un éternité.

« Sally ! Qu'est ce que tu fais revient ! » s'écria soudain Larry.

Mais c'était trop tard. La jeune femme s'approchait de plus en plus de la ruelle, son appareil photo serré dans ses deux mains moites. Elle savait que c'était risqué, et très stupide. Mais elle était trop curieuse et envieuse de vérité pour resté ainsi immobile à attendre. Sa patience avait des limites.

Prudemment, elle avança dans la ruelle de plus en plus sombre. Elle alluma sa lampe de poche, mais cette dernière ne voulait pas s'allumer. C'est à ce moment que Sally commença à paniquer. Elle avait lu des dizaines de témoignages. Les témoins racontaient tous avoir vu la victime entrer dans la ruelle sombre, avec un folle curiosité. Mais chaque récits s'arrêtaient à ce moment où ils étaient entré dans l'obscurité, et au cris strident qu'ils poussaient avant de disparaître mystérieusement.

Sally aurait bien voulu s'arrêter, reculer, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. L'envie était trop forte. Un envie indescriptible, encore plus puissante que la curiosité qui la prenait habituellement. Ses mains étaient glacées à présent, engourdies par le froid. Elles restaient collées, l'une à la lampe inutile, l'autre à l'appareil photo que Sally n'osait utiliser.

Soudain, Sally se heurta contre quelque chose de froid, de dur. De la pierre.

Larry était resté devant la ruelle, sans oser faire le moindre geste. Il était figé de terreur. De peur de perdre la femme qu'il aimait. Il faisait de plus en plus froid. Le silence était pesant. Encore plus que d'habitude. Sally était entré dans la ruelle depuis dix minutes, et Larry l'attendait. Il aurait bien voulu bouger, mais une force le retenait sur place. De la lâcheté ? Non, Larry n'avait jamais été un lâche. Il était courageux et osait surmonter les obstacles.

De la peur ? Sûrement. Mais habituellement, Larry aurait tout de même supporter ses cauchemars quand il s'agissait de la vie de Sally. Pourtant, malgré sa détermination à retrouver sa femme, il ne parvenait pas à bouger. La force qui l'immobilisait était aussi puissante que celle qui avait poussé Sally à entrer dans la ruelle.

Larry n'osait penser au sort qu'elle risquait de subir, toute seule, dans l'obscurité de cette ruelle maudite. Il n'osait pas non plus penser à la « créature » qui se trouvait peut être là, tapis dans l'ombre, attendant sa proie. Larry ne pensait en réalité qu'au second craquement qu'il redoutait tant. Celui qui signifierait que sa femme n'était plus là.

Mais ce ne fut pas un craquement qui troubla la nuit dans l'obscure rue Bottom. Ce ne fut pas non plus un cri strident à faire trembler Londres. Un grand jet de lumière jaillit de la ruelle, éblouissant Larry pendant un cours instant. Le pauvre eut simplement le temps d'apercevoir sa femme, Sally, au fond de la ruelle, face à une monstrueuse créature de pierre. Cette dernière souriait. Larry sut immédiatement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir sa femme.

Sally ne cria pas. Le craquement si redouté eut lieu. Mais il ne résonna pas dans toute la ville. Ce ne fut qu'un bruit sourd, que Larry fut seul à entendre. Le jeune homme vit simplement sa femme disparaître, sans savoir si c'était l'oeuvre de l'obscurité qui reprenait le dessus sur la lumière de l'appareil photo, ou la statue aux yeux vides qui avait accomplis sa tâche.

Le vent glacé souffla à nouveau dans la rue Bottom. Mais malgré cela, la rue restait silencieuse, noire, vide. Vide ? Non. Un homme était immobile, silencieux, lui aussi. Cette homme ne souriait pas. La veille, il était devenu veuf. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis. Il restait, ainsi, face à la ruelle sombre où s'était pour la dernière fois trouvée sa femme.

Il attendait qu'on le prenne à son tour. Il voulait rejoindre sa femme. Il avait déjà tenté d'entrer dans la ruelle, mais c'était comme si l'obscurité elle même le rejetait. Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose désirait le voir souffrir sa perte, en devenir fou. L'homme savait que cette créature l'observait. Dans l'obscurité de la ruelle, une statue d'ange le fixait de ses yeux vides en souriant.

L'ange qui avait pris Sally Nightingale.

Trois jours plus tard, un nouveau titre apparu dans les journaux, faisant, une fois de plus, trembler tout Londres. « La disparition de Sally Nightingale ».

La rue Bottom était à nouveau remplie de journalistes désireux de connaître tous les détails de la tragédie. Dans sa maison, Larry Nightingale avait ouvert une bouteille de whisky, et remplissait déjà son cinquième verre. Sa voisine, Mme Hiddson préparait elle aussi un verre du même breuvage, pour le fantôme de son mari. Les Shipton n'étaient plus dans leur maison. Ils s'étaient séparés. Aucun d'eux ne vivaient encore dans la sinistre rue Bottom.

Je me trouvais à ma place. Dans ma petite ruelle sombre. À mes pieds se trouvait l'appareil photo de ma précédente victime. Une délicieuse jeune femme, trop curieuse à mon goût. Prise devant son mari, pour dissuader ce dernier d'être aussi curieux que sa jeune femme. Ce serait bête d'être découvert, alors que mon travail n'était pas encore terminé. Je n'étais pas encore rassasié. Le jeu ne faisait que continuer, et je gagnais ! Une jolie famille venait de s'installer dans la rue Bottom. Trois garçons innocents la composait.

Allons-y Alonzo, comme dirait mon vieil ami...

 **En espérant que cela vous aura plus ! Sur ce, je vous laisse pour voir le nouveau Star Wars ! Merry Chrismas, dear Whovians, and a very Happy New Year ! ;)**


	8. Les allumettes

Il faisait très sombre ce soir là, dans la rue Bottom. Une atmosphère sinistre flottait dans l'ombre. « Comme d'habitude », pensa Harry, notant que cette description de la vieille rue devenait répétitive. Mais elle était réaliste. Qui voudrait s'aventurer seul la nuit dans cette allée ? Le jeune garçon connaissait déjà la réponse. Et bientôt, ses souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.

 _« Toi tu restes là, et tu fais le guet. Ben ! T'as les lampes ?_

 _-Ouai, et j'ai même un briquet au cas où._

 _-OK. Alors dès qu'on a tout vu, on se tire._

 _-Froussard !_

 _-C'est toi le froussard ! Avance !_

 _-Attendez ! Je veux venir avec vous !_

 _-Non, t'es trop petit ! Fais le guet et c'est tout, et si on se fait prendre c'est ta faute ! »_

Harry se souvenait de la colère, de la tristesse de cette fameuse nuit. Ses frères ne le laissaient jamais participer à ce genre de choses. Il devait toujours faire le guet. Il avait toujours trouvé cela injuste. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait que culpabiliser.

Le jeune garçon se mordit la lèvre. Il était assis en tailleur sur son lit, et fixait la rue par la fenêtre. Ou plus exactement, il fixait la ruelle où ses deux grands frères s'étaient aventurés une nuit. Harry se souvenait de tout, ou presque, et savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait vu. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait d'autre choix que de le nier. Il racontait qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, pour faire plaisir aux psychologues, et surtout à ses parents. Pour ces adultes, il était victime d'un traumatisme, et ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vu. Il n'avait que quatre ans à cette époque, alors comment pourrait-il se souvenir ?

Pourtant, il pouvait encore ressentir la déception quand Mike lui avait demandé de faire le guet. La colère d'être mit à part, encore une fois. Il se rappelait le visage de Mr Nightingale, ainsi que sa bouteille de whisky à moitié vide. L'ivrogne avait dû comprendre, cette nuit là, ce que les enfants tentaient de faire. Accomplir ce que sa femme, une journaliste adulte, avait échoué. Harry voyait encore le regard vide de Mme Hiddson, à travers la fenêtre de son salon, tandis que ses mains répétaient inlassablement le même mouvement. Ce tricot devait durer depuis plus de cinquante ans, et pourtant il n'était pas encore terminé.

Harry n'éprouvait plus qu'une haine profonde envers ces deux personnages, qui avaient laissé des enfants innocents et naïfs dans la gueule du loup. Cette silencieuse ruelle hantait toujours ses nuits. Harry y était entré, lui aussi. Peu après ses frères, il s'était laissé tenter. Il n'était pas très patient à l'époque. Mais il l'avait été pourtant assez pour sauver sa vie.

Il était donc entré, à petit pas, appelant ses frères à chaque nouveau mètre accomplie. Et soudain, l'un d'eux avaient répondu.

 _« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! S'écria Ben en revenant sur ses pas._

 _-Je veux venir avec vous ! Se plaint Harry._

 _-T'es trop petit on t'a dit ! » répliqua Mike en repoussant son petit frère._

 _Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Les trois frères étaient soudain plongés dans le noir. Les deux plus grands tentèrent en vain de rallumer leurs lampes, et finirent par prendre leurs allumettes. Seul Mike parvint à enflammer la sienne. Ben n'avait que huit ans._

 _« Bon, on fait quoi ? Demanda Mike._

 _-Je veux rentrer à la maison ! Sanglota Harry._

 _-Faudrait savoir ! Gronda Ben._

 _-Je crois que j'aimerais bien rentrer moi aussi... avoua Mike en enflammant une autre allumette._

 _-Je le savais, t'es qu'un froussard ! Ricana Ben en enflammant finalement la sienne après six tentatives et trois allumettes cassées. T'as peur des fantômes !_

 _-Tais toi, je suis pas un froussard ! » Rétorqua Mike en profitant de ces deux années d'avances pour cogner le moqueur._

 _Ben riposta d'un coup de pied bien placé qui fit tomber l'allumette que le plus grand venait d'enflammer, et bientôt, les deux frères se roulaient dans la sinistre ruelle, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de disparitions. Pourtant, le plus âgé des frères s'arrêta au bout de quelques instants, et se releva, une boule dans la gorge. Les deux frères enflammèrent une allumette._

 _« Ecoutez ! Dit le plus grand d'une voix enrouée._

 _-Quoi ? Demandèrent ensemble les deux autres._

 _-Rien. Expliqua Mike alors que Ben enflammait déjà une autre allumette. On n'entend rien. Alors que nous sommes juste à côté du commissariat. D'habitude il y a du bruit toute la nuit. »_

 _Les enfants écoutèrent attentivement, et le silence fut totale durant une dizaines de minutes. Mike enflamma une autre allumette._

 _« Mike ! Regarde là bas ! » S'exclama soudain Ben, faisant tomber sa nouvelle allumette._

 _Ils scrutèrent l'ombre, et aperçurent alors une silhouette qui ressemblait à celle d'un humain, à un détail près : il avait des ailes._

 _« On a trouvé le fantôme ! » chuchota Harry plein d'enthousiasme._

 _Mike alluma une autre allumette, et voulu de s'approcher. Mais il bougea pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Ou il n'osait pas. Harry le voyait, même si son grand frère n'avouait jamais qu'il avait peur, et le vit allumer, en tremblant, une nouvelle allumette en même temps que Ben, sans perdre de vu le nouveau venu._

 _« Mike ? Dit enfin Ben. C'est qui le monsieur ?_

 _-C'est un fantôme ? Demanda Harry._

 _-C'est rien, c'est juste... Juste une ombre bizarre, c'est personne. C'est pas un fantôme... » déglutit Mike en fixant toujours l'ombre, et en enflammant une autre allumette._

 _La silhouette ne bougeait pas. Elle restait à sa place, mais était tournée vers les trois enfants, comme si elle les regardait. Comme si elle attendait quelque chose._

 _Mike ravala sa salive, et enflamma une allumette. Harry fixait lui aussi l'ombre. Et il se demandait si en fait... Elle bougeait ?! Elle était bel et bien immobile, mais elle semblait se rapprocher, tout en gardant la même posture. Mike enflamma une allumette, et se retourna vers ses frères._

 _« Je veux rentrer ! Beugla Harry. J'ai froid, et je suis fatigué !_

 _-Aha ! Je t'avais dis de pas venir ! T'es trop petit, et trop peureux ! Retourne voir Maman, froussard !rétorqua Ben._

 _-Ben, arrête maintenant ! Harry a raison, rentrons ! » gronda Mike en prenant la main de son plus jeune frère._

 _Il tenta ensuite d'attraper l'épaule de Ben, mais ce dernier riposta._

 _« Arrête de te croire tout le temps le plus fort ! Tu es un froussard,vous êtes tous les deux des froussard ! Moi je veux voir le fantôme, alors si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, allez vous en ! » annonça Ben._

 _Le garçon s'avança alors vers la silhouette, si loin que bientôt, ses frères ne virent plus qu'une ombre semblable à cette du mystérieux individu._

 _« Ben ! Reviens ! » cria Mike._

 _Mais il n'entendit pour seule réponse qu'un craquement sonore, qui retentit dans toute la ruelle dé soudain, les frères n'étaient plus que deux._

 _« Mike ? S'enquit Harry. Il est passé où Ben ?_

 _-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il s'est sans doute caché pour nous faire une farce. N'ai pas peur. » répondit Mike._

 _Mais Harry pouvait sentir dans la voix de son grand frère qu'il était aussi terrifié que lui. Les deux frères avaient vu la même chose. Ils avaient vu leur frère de huit ans, Ben, faisant face à une créature inconnue. Ils avaient vu le bras de la créature se lever brusquement. Ils avaient vu leur frère disparaître._

 _« Allumons une autre allumette, ça va nous réchauffer. » Proposa enfin Mike, tout en fixant sans relâche la silhouette._

 _C'est alors que Harry sentit un frissonnement parcourir son corps, et redresser ses poils. La panique l'envahissait. La peur, devant le paquet vide des allumettes._

 _Harry se mit à pleurer. Le plus grand resta immobile, tenant encore la toute dernière allumette qui brûlait beaucoup trop rapidement. Harry vit son regard horrifié. Seulement, il ne se dirigeait pas vers la boîte d'allumettes vide, mais plutôt vers la silhouette immobile. Harry la regarda lui aussi, et sursauta en découvrant qu'elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Mike._

 _Tout se passa alors très vite. Un nouveau craquement retentit, et Harry vit Mike disparaître, laissant tomber l'allumette par terre. Celle ci resta allumée juste assez longtemps pour que Harry voit le visage de la créature, avant que tout redevienne noir._

Ensuite, tout était flou. Harry ne se souvenait pas de comment il y avait échappé. Il se rappelait simplement avoir courut. Il avait fuit, comme un _froussard._ Il ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'il s'était passé suite à sa fuite. Il s'était simplement réveillé un matin, avec ses deux frères disparus. Il ne se rappelait même pas du visage de la créature. Elle était apparu de nul part, toute noire. Il ne se souvenait que de ses yeux. Ses yeux vides. Elle avait quelque chose d'humain dans sa forme. Mais ses ailes trahissaient le contraire. Elle était juste une ombre, une silhouette, qui avait emporté ses frères. Un assassin solitaire.


End file.
